


Of Crowley's

by ljlcer



Series: 三联梦 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Snakes, Trans Character, Unicorns
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 处女哺乳是传说中唯一一种可以诱捕独角兽的方法，只要她攥住那角，独角兽就注定无法逃离。独角兽也诱捕了她。





	Of Crowley's

**Author's Note:**

> 【蛇右倾向，分级看想象力】

警告：C女体，产乳，暗示人外。  
/  
第一夜。  
他见自己正在使用那个不甚常用的身体，更像夏娃的那一个——这么说他应该是个她了。四周皆是树木，环抱着她和她对面静谧的湖，完全看不到密林之外的任何世界。  
接着她看见了他。啊，就在水岸边，看那独角兽！洁白胜新雪，光辉如满月，兼有英雄的姿态和慈母的目光。他珍珠似的角划过水面，漾起十字星芒的波光。  
再抬头时，他也看见了她。

唉，她顿觉身上的黑袍不应入他的眼，于是欲动手脱去，敞开前襟才发现内里一丝不挂。  
这看起来像什么？地狱的淫妇竟主动引诱天堂的来使吗，还是圣洁处女的芳香召唤着瑞兽中的隐士？

蹄声接近，她还不及退却躲藏，他的头颈就已轻轻拱入怀抱，磨蹭着那处光洁细嫩、不见日光的皮肤。这使她感到身躯沉重发热，只得慢慢跪坐在地，任衣袍自一侧肩头滑落。他眨眨眼睛，也随她跪卧。  
一下，两下。

意想不到地，细舌舔过胸乳，也撩开最后几缕掩着那里的红发。她的尖吟只发出一半，就被喘息压回了喉咙，因为他含住了右侧的小小花蕾，唇舌并用，似要榨出蜜来。  
她无力地搂住他的肩膀，在可能的范围内挣扎颤抖，她的下身可能已经化成了蛇，难以自抑地扭动，虚软、湿滑，拼命想要缠些住什么。  
这是不可能的，Crowley清楚自己的女体仍是处子，可胸前愈发胀满的地方逐渐渗出了乳汁——一侧被吮吸掠夺，另一侧淌进她未褪尽的袍中，慢慢晕染开来。  
“Azi……”她忍无可忍：“求、求求你……”

左侧终于得到眷顾时，她伸出手握紧了他坚硬的、似乎缠绕着火舌的长角。

清醒。  


Crowley慢慢把手滑向身后。今天他不是处女，天使也不是独角兽。然而，很难不去想像天使撑在他上方，衔起他半褪的黑衣品尝浸在里面的汁液的样子。

而他的灵和肉皆被天使刺穿，无处可逃。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下记梗防撞 cp可能有逆，慎：
> 
> Crowley其二 公羊与绵羊  
> （狂欢节？化妆的天使√）  
> Crowley其三 酿造  
> （葡萄&酒相关）
> 
> Azi：不贞之人的地狱惩罚系列  
> 其一 倒吊的鞭刑  
> 其二 被烹煮与不得食  
> 其三 被蛇啮咬吞食某些部位
> 
> 以下的多半不会写
> 
> Adam：  
> 人（天使）化为狮子 公牛 鹰  
> 象征祂身为人子、君王、牺牲和先知
> 
> 老年组：  
> 女巫猎人路遇执金杯的巴比伦，并在她的空杯中看见自己的脸
> 
> 青年组：  
> 面具为放纵和虚伪之罪


End file.
